When You Wish Upon A Star
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Spongebob wishes apon a shooting star. His wish does come true, but, he gets more than he bargained for. It's like they say...be careful what you wish for. Please R&R!


"When You Wish Upon A Star"

Chapter 1

"Be careful what you wish for!"

It was a beautiful, crystal clear night. Spongebob was standing on the roof of his pineapple. Gary was inside, eating his nighttime snack. Patrick was getting ready for bed. Squidward had already gone to sleep. But Spongebob was just standing there, staring into the nighttime sky. He was looking for a shooting star. He looked down the street. He saw the Krusty Krab, in all of it's fast-food glory. He looked back up at the sky and finally saw what he was looking for.

"Wow! A shooting star! This is the chance I've been waiting for! Yay! Oh, majestic shooting star. All I ask of you is this one wish." He looked down the street. He set his eyes on Sandy's treedome. "I wish that my friend, Sandy, would feel the same way I do for her. I wish she would love me with all of her heart, and we'd be together forever. If you make this a reality, I will be forever grateful, O' majestic shooting star." He finished. "Well. I think it's time for me to get some shuteye! I've got a busy day tomorrow!" He went inside.

Meanwhile, at the treedome..

(screams) "What the.." Sandy said, as she woke up, suddenly. "Why can't I get Spongebob out of my thoughts?" She got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. "Is there something wrong with me?" She asked herself.

Then, a mysterious voice whispered..

"_I wish that my friend, Sandy, would feel the same way I do for her. I wish she would love me with all of her heart, and we'd be together forever."_

Just then, Sandy was overcome in physical shock, which made her fall to the ground.

The next morning..

It was about 10:00. Spongebob was in the kitchen, frying up some patties. Squidward was at the register, reading his magazine (as usual). Mr. Krabs was in his office, counting his money.

Then, the front doors burst open.

"HEY! Has anyone seen Spongebob around? I need to talk to him!"

Spongebob recognized the voice. He looked out the window and saw Sandy standing there. Something registered in his head..

"_Sandy usually doesn't yell when she comes in here, even if she's looking for me. I better go see what's up."_

Spongebob walked out of the kitchen. Suddenly, he was knocked over.

"Hey, Spongebob! How ya doin?" Sandy asked. Spongebob felt her glass helmet against his face.

"Um, Sandy? Are you ok?" Spongebob asked, concerned.

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" Sandy responded.

"The fact that you never jump on top of me like this in public, especially when I'm at work." Spongebob truthfully responded.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" She said, raising her left eyebrow. "There's just one thing I've gotta say to you. I love you." She grabbed him even tighter, so tight, he almost couldn't breathe.

"Uh..LOOK OVER THERE! IS THAT YOU'RE BOSSES' SUBMARINE?" Spongebob yelled, trying to distract her.

"Where?" Sandy said, as Spongebob slipped out. "There's no.." she looked down, finding out that Spongebob wasn't underneath her. She turned around, seeing him running towards his house.

Meanwhile..

Spongebob was running as fast as he can. He thought his wish came true, but he was not so sure. He ran past Sandy's dome, thinking that it was the one place that she'd never expect him to go. It had worked. She ran right past the place. He slipped into her room. He looked around, and found out that the situation was worse than he thought. His name was written all over the walls. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of pictures of him and Sandy scattered all over the place. There were even drawings of them, which were lying on the bed. He was just about to freak out..

"_Great, I wish for her to love me with all of her heart, and this is what I get, a beautiful, smart squirrel that's obsessed with me! I've gotta sneak out of here, and find Patrick. Maybe he can help me." _Spongebob thought to himself.

He successfully made his way out of there, and over to the rock. He knocked.

The rock opened up.

"Hey, Spongebob. I think Sandy's looking for you." Patrick stated.

"I know! That's why I'm here!" Spongebob responded. "We have to get under the rock."

"Ok!" They went inside.

"Patrick. I need to explain something to you. You might not understand it, but listen closely. Last night, I was on the roof of my house. I was waiting for a shooting star, so I could make a wish. It came, and I wished for Sandy to "love me with all of her heart". The next morning, at work, she barges into the place, unusually, looking for me! I come out, she tackles me to the ground, holding me there. She tells me she loves me, looks at me funny, and grabs me tighter. I had to distract her, so I told her her bosses were here. I took the opportunity to sneak out, and hide in her own home! I finally lost her, and looked around the place. This was what I found on the walls (pulls out a photo he took of the walls), and I found these all over the place (gives Patrick some of the photos and drawings he found in the tree). I think my wish made her obsessed with me, Patrick! What should I do?" Spongebob explained.

"Well, if I've learned anything about these love wishes, it's that if you go along with it for a couple days, the effect will form the way you want it to!" Patrick said.

"Ok. I will. I hope you're right." Spongebob said, as he shook his best friend's hand.

"Don't mention it, buddy!" Patrick responded.

End Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Well, here's another story! I just want to clarify something. I did not come up with the idea for this story. This idea was given to me by Jingle101, so she gets all of the the credit for the idea. I just wrote the story off of her idea. So, a BIG thanks to her ;) I hope you enjoy this one, and continue to be patient for the next chapter of Nothing Ever Stays The Same. It's coming soon, so just wait. It's gonna be a great one! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
